Angel Of Afterlife
by Niu
Summary: Duo extraia o melhor e o pior de si, como sempre, e essa era uma das razões a qual o amava. E o odiava também. 1x2. Presente para Blanxe.


Pra minha miga Blanxe que anda tristinha ultimamente. Espero que vc goste, colega :3

 _Sem betagem_

* * *

 _Sing for me angel of afterlife, calming me down_  
 _Chaos inside my nebula_  
 _And may the wrong turn to right in a celestial light_  
 _Forgive my sacrimony_

* * *

Durante todos os anos de paz, jamais havia quebrado sua promessa a si mesmo.

Jamais havia tirado outra vida novamente e, por ele, apenas por ele, iria quebrar essa promessa.

Seu sangue bombeava pelo corpo frio como gelo, apesar de conseguir controlar sua pressão arterial com os exercícios que preferia ter esquecido. Sua respiração continuava em perfeita sincronia, mesmo quando tudo dentro de si mesmo gritava em desespero.

Desespero por ele e por si mesmo.

Arrancou o headset, apertando-o com força o suficiente para quebrar o equipamento no meio. E esta havia sido a única indicação que dera sobre seu estado mental.

\- Heero, onde você vai? – Quatre o questionou, seus olhos verdes o fitando com clara preocupação.

\- Tirá-lo de lá.

\- Mas Heero, você não pode! Você...

\- A culpa é minha e eu vou tirá-lo de lá. – Respondeu, interrompendo a argumentação do loiro e lhe dando as costas.

Viu, pelo canto dos olhos, quando Trowa pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Quatre, segurando-o fisicamente para que não tentasse impedir o que poderia ser uma missão suicida. E provavelmente era, mas isso não era o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar.

Nada o faria recuar.

\- Eu vou ser seu monitor. – Trowa declarou, pegando um novo headset e lhe entregando um comunicador que o interligava. Olhou para o objeto por alguns segundos, ponderando suas opções, e o aceitou sem nada dizer. – Ele vai sobreviver.

Assentiu estoicamente e saiu da sala, ignorando as vozes que ainda o chamavam. Equipou-se metodicamente, utilizando-se de todo o seu treinamento para ignorar o medo que sentia enquanto sua mente vagava por toda a missão. O erro havia sido seu, não dele, e era sua responsabilidade tirá-lo de lá. Não importava se os Preventers tinham uma equipe inteira apenas para isso; ninguém conhecia Duo como ele. Ninguém saberia como encontra-lo, ninguém era bom o suficiente para isso. E, também, ninguém era tão bom quanto ele, Heero, era. O Soldado Perfeito, treinado apenas para isso.

E sua promessa que se danasse. Por Duo, faria o que fosse necessário, até mesmo ter um novo vislumbre do inferno.

Sabia a localização exata do galpão onde a operação estava sendo conduzida, o que lhe deu uma enorme vantagem. Duo já havia eliminado qualquer vestígio de segurança na entrada do lugar, sobrando apenas o subsolo para exploração e esta, sim, era uma área completamente desconhecida.

A voz de Trowa era solenemente ignorada enquanto seguia, a passos firmes, pelo galpão deserto. O fedor de morte inundava suas narinas fazendo com que seu estômago se revirasse, mas nada o suficiente para incapacita-lo; nada que já não estivesse acostumado.

Em sua mente a voz de Duo ainda ecoava enquanto perguntava-se como tudo acabara por dar tão errado tão rápido. Estava com a missão sob controle, guiando seu agente com a firmeza e confiança de sempre, mas talvez seu excesso de confiança fosse o motivo de tudo ter simplesmente desmoronado.

 _\- Hey, 01... eu acho que o subsolo tem alguma passagem secreta. O ar aqui embaixo é bizarro! – Duo argumentou e Heero ouviu um eco ao fundo, indicando que o agente havia chutado uma das paredes._

 _Rolou os olhos em impaciência, perguntando-se pela décima quinta vez naquela noite como fora se apaixonar por aquele idiota._

 _\- E desde quando 'ar bizarro' é evidência para a existência de 'passagens secretas', 02? – Questinou, rispidamente, ouvindo um riso anasalado do outro lado da linha._

 _\- Desde que eu me entendo por gente. Tudo aqui ecoa, o ar é filtrado e... agora fodeu. Puta merda, Heero, eu falei que essa merda era Cavalo de Tróia! – A voz brincalhona, subitamente, se tornou um sibilo urgente e Heero pode ouvir os passos do agente em fuga apressada. – Abrigo, 01! A parada ficou feia! Abriu uma porra de uma porta no além e tem pelo menos uns 15 filhos da puta atrás de mim!_

 _Aquelas palavras o fizeram simplesmente congelar. Nada, absolutamente nada nos documentos sugeriam que o subsolo abrigasse algo mais que um laboratório de pequeno porte, mas, por sua experiência, deveria saber que um grupo como aquele não mostraria todo seu potencial com tanta facilidade._

 _Deveria saber que Duo estava certo._

 _Abriu todos os mapas, tentando descobrir onde poderia abrir seu agente, o pânico o fazer suar frio enquanto a troca de tiros podia ser ouvida pelo headset. Duo gritava e xingava os inimigos, o que o deixava um pouco mais tranquilo enquanto tentava buscar uma saída para a situação. Se o idiota ainda conseguia falar era porque estava bem e isso, por enquanto, era o suficiente._

 _\- 02, mantenha-se fora da linha de fogo. Consegue ter contato visual com o inimigo? Quantos são? Liga a câmera._

 _\- Vinte. Puta merda, Heero, se eles resolverem me explodir aqui embaixo eu tô fodido!_

 _Respirando profundamente, esperou que as imagens enviadas pelo agente tomassem forma antes de responder. E a situação era muito pior do que esperava: Duo estava com um abrigo extremamente precário, enquanto os agentes inimigos o cercavam sem que tivesse muita chance de sucesso._

 _\- Vou chamar a equipe de resgate. Aguente quinze minutos, Duo. – Declarou, mantendo sua voz impassível como lhe era de costume, sem trair o medo que o dominava._

 _A gargalhada que se seguiu fez seus ossos gelarem e sua respiração ficar presa no peito. Deveria saber que era uma sugestão imbecil, que quinze minutos era tempo demais, que..._

 _\- Não, colega, eu não vou esperar quinze minutos. Eu vou foder essa porra toda é agora. O Deus da Morte vai mostrar pra esses infelizes quem manda aqui. – O agente declarou, sua voz num timbre que sempre faziam o interior de Heero enrijecer. Era por aquele tom que o amava. E era por aquele tom que o odiava também. – Boa noite, 01. Mande lembranças para os caras._

 _\- Duo, voc..._

 _\- Boa noite, Heero. – A voz dele se tornou suave, momentaneamente, enquanto ele o interrompia, o que não aliviou em nada o pânico que sentia._

 _\- Duo!_

Chegara no local em menos de 10 minutos, o que ainda lhe dava uma chance de encontra-lo vivo, mas o silêncio que permeava o ambiente não era um bom prognóstico. Fechou os olhos e encheu os pulmões de ar antes de descer as escadas, exalado vagarosamente e empunhando a arma defensivamente.

A luz do laboratório era precária, provocada provavelmente pela troca de tiros no pequeno ambiente. O cheiro de sangue e carne queimada era ainda pior ali, assim como o frio que Heero sentia dentro de si mesmo; a probabilidade de Duo ter sobrevivido em meio àquela carnificina era ínfima. Inexistente.

\- 01, qual a situação? – Trowa falou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

\- Ainda não averiguei.

\- Consegue ver alguma coisa?

Aguçou os olhos, tentando visualizar qualquer tipo de movimento, mas nada se movia naquele lugar. Nada, provavelmente, _respirava_ naquele galpão.

Tirou a lanterna do bolso, ligando-a para ter uma melhor visão do ambiente, mas foi surpreendido quando o cano frio de uma arma tocou sua têmpora antes que tivesse tempo de reagir. Relaxou o corpo, pronto para agir, quando aquela risada terrível ecoou por todo o laboratório.

E Heero nunca havia se sentido tão grato por ouvi-la em toda a sua vida.

\- Quer dizer que vossa majestade levantou o rabo da cadeira e veio resgatar o pobre idiota aqui? Estou lisonjeado, Heero. Mas você chegou meio tarde. O Deus da Morte já despachou todas essas almas perdidas e os únicos que ainda respiram aqui dentro somos nós dois. – Ele falou, sua voz soando completamente insana, sem baixar a arma um centímetro que fosse.

Virou-se para olhá-lo, sem qualquer medo, e percebeu o quão dilatadas estavam suas pupilas. Sangue o cobria da cabeça aos pés, e diversos ferimentos de tiro poderiam ser vistos por seu corpo. Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, arrancou a arma de sua mão em apenas um movimento ágil, surpreendendo-o visivelmente e o fazendo sorrir aquele sorriso de canto que tanto amava. Aquele sorriso de canto que misturava loucura, malícia e Duo. Apenas Duo.

\- Vamos embora. – Disse, sua voz tremendo quase imperceptivelmente. De alívio, medo, dor e, principalmente, um sentimento que não conseguia mais controlar ou manter dentro de si mesmo.

Duo assentiu, sua respiração descompassada, e Heero o percebeu perder as forças antes mesmo que seus olhos se fechassem. Amparou o corpo do agente, colocando-o cuidadosamente em seus braços enquanto se preparava para subir as escadas.

\- Evacuando ambiente, 03. 02 recuperado. – Informou a Trowa após chegar ao galpão.

Retirou uma das granadas do cinto de Duo e caminhou para fora do local, puxando o pino da mesma e atirando-a para dentro do galpão numa atitude completamente infantil. Queria machucar tudo o que ferira seu agente. Queria tirar da existência tudo o que fosse _capaz_ de tirar Duo dele.

E sabia perfeitamente bem que seu sentimento beirava à obsessão, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Duo era tudo o que ele, Heero, desejava. Tudo o que pensava, falava, respirava. Duo era o que o movia e o idiota sequer sabia disso.

Mas não por muito tempo. Heero sabia que seria incapaz de guardar aquilo para si por mais tempo depois de tudo o que ocorrera. Sabia que não seria mais o mesmo; por Duo, a única promessa que fizera a si mesmo não significava absolutamente nada perante a vida dele.

Colocou o corpo desfalecido em seu carro, observando cada ferimento que o maculava. Tinha cerca de vinte minutos para chegar ao hospital antes que Duo entrasse em choque pela perda de sangue, e quinze antes que qualquer um dos tiros que ele recebera se tornasse fatal.

Chegou ao prédio dos Preventers em menos de dez.

Sequer protestou quando enfermeiros e médicos retiraram Duo de seus braços, levando-o para a cirurgia imediatamente. Sequer notou quando seus amigos chegaram, colocando-se ao seu lado prontamente e aguardando por mais notícias. Quatre botou um copo de café quente em suas mãos, forçando-o a beber, e Wufei lhe ofereceu uma blusa limpa para que se trocasse já que a sua estava completamente embebida pelo sangue de Duo.

\- Você o salvou. – O loiro declarou, sorrindo e o abraçando afetuosamente. Tal gesto era algo que havia demorado para se acostumar, já que não fora submetido a afeto durante sua criação, e jamais admitira que o contato físico o agradava apesar de não saber bem como retribuí-lo.

\- Não. Ele se salvou sozinho. – Esclareceu, percebendo os olhares perplexos dos amigos.

Narrou os fatos metodicamente, como uma forma de passar o tempo enquanto esperava por notícias. Sally apenas surgira horas depois, seu rosto cansado e abalado, o que fez Heero se levantar imediatamente em apreensão.

\- Ele vai sobreviver. Eu não sei como, mas ele vai sobreviver. – A médica falou, seu tom de voz demonstrando todo o assombro que sentia. – Se um dos tiros, apenas um, tivesse sido meio milímetro à esquerda, ele estaria morto. Foram sete no total.

Heero jogou-se na cadeira, sentindo o peso em seu peito desaparecer. Não importava quanto tempo Duo demoraria para se recuperar, ele ficaria bem. Depois de tudo, de sete malditos tiros, ele ficaria bem.

Às vezes realmente acreditava que seu agente era o Deus da Morte que ele costumava alegar ser, pois nada poderia explicar a quantidade de vezes que Duo estivera pronto para morrer e, inexplicavelmente, sobrevivia. Não acreditava em Deus, mas agradecia a quem quer que fosse que o mantinha a salvo com tanto afinco.

Os olhos violetas abriram-se, piscando diversas vezes para se acostumar com a luz. Heero o viu sorrir, de forma sonolenta, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele e tentou devolver o gesto sem muito sucesso. Não era bom com trocas afetuosas, mas Duo sabia disso. Ele sabia disso, pois a mão dele envolveu a sua num aperto fraco, mas o suficiente para transmitir a coragem que Heero precisava para lhe dizer o que sentia.

E precisava fazê-lo; aquele sentimento estranho o estava sufocando e não estava acostumado a lidar com nenhum tipo de descontrole emocional.

\- Você está vivo. – Declarou, pateticamente, arrancando outro sorriso daqueles lábios cheios e pálidos.

\- Você jura, Heero? – Ele debochou, despreocupado, fazendo com que rolasse os olhos. – Eu disse que o Deus da Morte cuidaria de tudo.

Assentiu, apertando a mão dele enquanto sentia o próprio coração palpitar sem que pudesse controlar mesmo com todas as técnicas que conhecia.

Duo passara por cima de tudo; de seu treinamento, de sua mente analítica, de sua inabilidade social, de sua incapacidade de formar laços. De absolutamente tudo.

\- Eu amo você. – Falou, sua voz soando mais vulnerável do que gostaria.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram e um rubor violento tomou o rosto do agente, assim como o monitor cardíaco ao seu lado registrou batimentos mais rápidos. Tão intensos quanto os do coração do próprio Heero.

\- Eu tô vivo mesmo ou tô em coma? Fodido no limbo? Você tá falando sério, Heero? – Duo balbuciou, tentando se sentar na cama e abortando o movimento com uma careta de dor. – Porque, se você estiver, isso é muito injusto! Se não estiver é mais injusto ainda, mas se estiver... eu tô preso numa cama, todo esburacado, e você me joga essa bomba?!

\- Sinto muito. – O japonês respondeu, sentindo seu coração parar de bater momentaneamente por não saber o que aquelas palavras significavam.

\- Não sente nada! Me beija, seu filho da puta.

A mão livre de Duo o agarrou pela nuca, fazendo-o se abaixar em surpresa, e seus lábios se encontraram com os dele. Não foi um beijo agressivo e violento, como havia imaginado que seria seu primeiro beijo com o americano, mas sim algo suave e quase doce. Permitiu-se aproveitar o momento, explorando sua boca sem qualquer pressa enquanto a mão em sua nuca viajava por seus cabelos em uma pegada intensa.

Não se deu conta de que tinham companhia, tão perdido estava naquele momento, mas o som de um alto pigarro o fez congelar, virando-se em direção a este em alarme.

\- Bom vê-lo acordado, 02. Percebi que 01 está cuidando bem de você, melhor do que você mesmo, então vou repassar a ambos os cuidados necessários em casa. Sua alta é amanhã e eu não quero vê-lo neste prédio antes de um mês completo, estamos entendidos? – Sally disse, sua voz ríspida apesar do olhar afetuoso que lançava aos dois agentes.

Duo voltou a corar, retirando a mão dos cabelos de Heero, algo que o japonês lamentou intimamente. Queria mais daqueles toques, queria sentir a mão dele vagando por todo o seu corpo, mas sabia que aquela não era a hora para ter tais tipos de pensamentos.

\- Eu fiquei apagado por quanto tempo? – O americano perguntou, soando confuso.

\- Três dias. Coma induzido, sabíamos bem que você não ia dar chance ao seu corpo para descansar como deveria, então não nos restou outra opção. E estávamos certos, pelo visto. – Sally respondeu, lançando um olhar repreensivo para Heero antes de sorrir. – Fico feliz que vocês dois tenham se entendido finalmente. As apostas já estavam chegando nos técnicos de informática, e o valor era astronômico. Pelo menos a minha parte já está garantida.

A médica riu, deixando o quarto ao perceber o olhar horrorizado de ambos os agentes.

\- Aposta? Como assim aposta? Ninguém me incluiu nessa aposta! Como assim vão ganhar dinheiro em cima de mim e não me falam nada?! Heero, vai buscar o loiro que eu tenho certeza que isso é tudo culpa dele!

Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber a risadinha masculina do lado de fora da porta do quarto quando Heero calou os protestos fervorosos de Duo com um novo beijo.

Seu agente estava vivo e ficaria bem, e ele, como monitor, não poderia estar mais feliz. Como amante... apenas esperava que o americano se recuperasse rápido o suficiente, pois não conseguiria manter-se longe dele por muito tempo.

Agora que seus sentimentos estavam à tona era como se não mais pudesse contê-los. Duo extraia o melhor e o pior de si, como sempre, e essa era uma das razões a qual o amava. E o odiava também.

E, acima de qualquer coisa, o temia. Temia-o pela morte que carregava em suas mãos e ao seu lado, como melhor amiga, e o temia pelo que ele podia fazer consigo mesmo. Duo não sabia, mas em si ele carregava o que Heero tinha de mais precioso, e o japonês não suportaria perde-lo.

Não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer se o perdesse e Heero esperava que jamais fosse obrigado a descobrir, já que Duo era o que o mantinha humano e _vivo_.


End file.
